Harry Potter and the Inner Flame
by VenusPlay
Summary: Post Ootp. Sixth year fanfic.
1. Beginning

_Disclaimer is on my Bio._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

_Bright like the moon, he glows in expectation  
  
Starved for forgiveness, he prays for consolation.  
  
He dwells in guilt and there is no redemption.  
  
Save your knives. He is his own mortification  
  
VenusPlay_

_..................................................................................................  
  
_Harry was sitting on the roof of Privet Drive number 4 even though it was already past midnight. The starlit washed his lonely figure in soft silver shades. The warm summer breeze played with his hair and spread flower's scents everywhere. Crickets were creating a symphony in the grass. Every few minutes a loud snore coming out of Dudley's bedroom would disrupt their concert and Harry's calm tray of thoughts.  
  
It was not the first night he spend on the roof instead in his bed. He was obligated to do so. The reason was Dudley obviously. A few days before his return to Privet Drive, aunt Petunia created a pandemonium in the house. Apparently she discovered a colony of cockroaches that settled in Dudley's room. After short investigation uncle Vernon discovered that Dudley hid in his room big amounts of fast food while being on diet. That explained both his unchanging weight and the cockroaches. A group of insect experts were alarmed into the house the next day. They took care of the cockroaches but left fumes from the chemicals in the room. The fumes and the smells were supposed to be gone in few days but till then aunt Petunia didn't want to "risc poor Duddykins fragile health" and as a result mooved her son to Harry's room.  
  
When Harry arrived he was offered to sleep in Dudley's smelly room or in the cupboard down the stairs. Harry placed his trunk in the cupboard, only taking Hedwig and his wand with him. He tried to stay as much as possible outside and sleep in the garden full of aunt Petunia's flowers.  
  
However, already in the first week he was spotted by some of the neighbours and heard them threaten to report "that dangerous homeless criminal" to the police. While Dudley found the situation extremely amusing and spent part of his nights throwing used ciggarettes from his window on Harry, aunt Petunia wasn't nearly as happy. She and uncle Vernon spent a full hour yelling at Harry for causing them such trouble and shaming them in front of the neighbours. Harry was very annoyed at them to say the least. After all it wasn't his fault he had nowhere to sleep anymore. After reminding his relatives about the warnings they received at the station from the order members and seeing their horror-stricken faces Harry decided to check if the roof was habitable. As it appeared to be, the roof wasn't very comfortable, however provided with a mattress that Harry took from his cupboard, the place didn't look too bad. It was certainly better then the wet grass he was sleeping on before.  
  
The most important thing about the roof was that it gave Harry a sense of freedom he never felt before. Of course, Harry was still isolated from the wizarding world, not getting important news from anyone, not even his friends, but this feeling of isolation wasn't as strong as the one last summer. He enjoyed the cool air at night and the stars watching him from above. On his first night on the roof, remembering his Astronomy lessons, Harry successfully detected the bright Sirius star. He watched that star every night since then and felt strangely comforted by it.  
  
The cool atmosphere on the roof also calmed Harry a lot. He found out that he can clear his mind better now and had fewer nightmares as a result.  
  
Harry was also much less annoyed due to the understanding that the headmaster Dumbledore finally had shown. They were much less order members that were following him around and they were hardly noticed. Only once, Harry spotted green hair in the bushes and figured it belonged to Tonks who probably tried to "melt" into the surroundings. He didn't write in his letters to the order about his new "home" because he figured they would find out anyway. Ms. Weasley proved him right when she sent him a blanket made by her.  
  
So there he was, sitting on the roof in the darkness, watching Sirius star and thinking about his destiny. The thought about him fighting Voldemort to death was more than just depressing. He felt trapped since the grand responsibility to rid the world from evil was lying heavily on his shoulders.  
  
He didn't want all this, he preferred to be left alone, living a normal life for a change. Harry snickered to himself at the desire of being normal that was so characteristic of the Dursleys. That was one thing that he shared with his family. Hopefully, it was the only thing.  
  
White spot in the darkness surrounding him revealed Hedwig who returned from her evening flight with a dead rat in her beak. She landed on Harry's shoulder smoothly and threw the rat into his lap, waiting him to admire her hunting skills. Harry was reminded of a wormtail and he tossed the little thing from the roof far from himself. Hedwig sent him a reproachful glance but Harry didn't noticed it.  
  
The previous day Dudley announced at dinner that Gordon was having a party in his house. Uncle Vernon had an official meal with his co-workers scheduled at the same night and he could not miss it. Aunt Petunia heard some rumours about this dinner that claimed it to be the event of the year. She even bought a horrific looking purple dress and a matching tie for her husband. Clearly she was very excited to go to the event. Rambling at those thoughts, Harry felt his eyes close as he drifted into a blissful dreamless sleep.

.................................

Harry woke up feeling the worm morning sun bathing him in its rays. He was already very tan because he spend so much on the roof exposed to the sun. He liked this tan very much because it made his scar less visible. Harry figured that anything that made him less distinguishable and recognizable was good. He realized already that he will fight the best he can against Voldemort. He promised himself that. He will do that in memory of Cedric, his parents and especially Sirius.  
  
Harry got dressed and entered the house. Dudley was still asleep, uncle Vernon was probably at work, supervising drill-making process and aunt Petunia was in the living room, watching a cooking program. Harry prepared himself a sandwich and hurried back to his roof. There was a little brown owl sitting arrogantly on Hedwig's perch. Harry noticed that she was sending nasty glares at the owl. The moment Harry unattached the leter, the conceited owl flew away. Unfolding the letter, Harry read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Hogwarts school of Withcraft and Wizardry is happy to inform you that you have received 13 O.W.L.s.  
  
Please remember that a passing grade is any grade above Poor.  
  
Your grades as listed:  
  
Ancient Runes.................................  
  
Arithmancy.................................  
  
Astronomy .............................Poor  
  
Care of magical creaturs......................Exceeds Expectations  
  
Care of magical creaturs practical........................Outstanding  
  
Charms.................................Average  
  
Charms Practical...........................Exceeds Expectations  
  
Defence against dark arts..........................Outstanding  
  
Defence against dark arts practical.................Outstanding  
  
Divination............................Average  
  
Herbology............................Exceeds Expectations  
  
Herbology practical............................... Outstanding  
  
History Of Magic................................Troll  
  
Muggle Studies.................................  
  
Potions..........................Exceeds Expectations  
  
Potions practical.............................Outstanding  
  
Transfiguration........................Exceeds Expectations  
  
Transfiguration practical......................Exceeds Expectations _

_Mr. Potter, you have achieved enough OWLs to take NEWTs exams on more then five needed for an auror career classes. I would advice you to decide already what classes you will proceed with this year. Remember that the minimum scor accepted into aurur college is Exceeds Expectations on at least five NEWTs. Choose wisely.  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
P.S. Your Quiddich lifetime ban was lifted and your broom will be returning to you at school._

Harry grinned in disbelief at his good grades and was happy to receive his broom back. He missed flying very much. Putting the letter aside, Harry decided on going to Ms. Figg. She invited him for dinner long time ago and he didn't show up yet. He knew that the Dursleys would lock the house up so he preferred on staying in some other place.  
  
When Harry came to Ms. Figg's house he found her in the kitchen, feeding her cats. It was truly disturbing. The cats were running around excitedly in a big colourful swirl of fur.  
  
"Oh! Hello, Harry. How are you?" Ms. Figg finaly noticed his presence.  
  
"Errr...fine. I guess." answered Harry. Ms. Figg looked relieved at his answer and pushed him further into her apartment.  
  
"Go, sit Harry. Food is on its way. Nothing too fancy I'm afraid but better then what I gave to my darlings." Chuckled Ms. Figg. Harry sat on the small wooden dinner table and ate hungrily.  
  
"Have you heard any news, Ms. Figg?" He asked a little later.  
  
Ms. Figg groaned in weariness. "There were some attacks of coarse but those were expected. Dumbledore does what he can. At least, Fudge doesn't deny anything anymore." Harry was expecting all that but he still was mourning over the loss of his godfather and new attacks ment more people killed. It was all very difficult for him. However, Ms. Figg continued.  
  
"The worst of all are the dementors. They are impossible to stop. Just a few wizards can create patronus. As long as they are on you-know-who's side, we are in disadvantage. Anyway, the order has it's own plans. Hopefully, they will come up with something useful." Ms. Figg didn't look as if she believed in what she just said. Noticing Harry's disbelief, Ms. Figg hurried to calm him down.  
  
"You shouldn't worry about it, Harry. You just need to concentrate on your lessons." At Harry's surprised look, Ms. Figg smiled and added. "You are leaving the Dursleys tonight, Harry."  
  
"I'm not going to Grimmauld place!" He protested. "I'm never going to that accursed place!"  
  
"Calm down, Harry. Noone is sending you there. You are going to a totally different place." Mr. Figg smiled in secrecy. "Just go home now, Harry. You are in for a surprise."  
  
Intrigued, Harry went home after thanking Mr. Figg for dinner. He climbed through the emergency stairs to the roof and started packing his things. He didn't know who is coming for him or where he is going but he was happy to leave. He was sick of his lonliness and his isolation. He wanted to be useful and he needed to train if he wanted any chance against Voldemort.  
  
Harry was sitting on his trunk when he heard an apparating pop. He turned around and saw a middle aged wizard. The wizard had a radianting with kindness, wide smile. He was dressed in blue robes that were the same colour as his eyes. He was mostly bald except a few white locks of hair that were framing his head. The wizard closed on Harry in few steps and were standing right in front of him.  
  
"Hello, Mister Potter. You are coming with me."  
  
Before Harry could properly react, the stranger grasped his hand and Harry felt the familiar pull of a portkey taking him to an unknown place.

* * *

_Review!_


	2. New Home

* * *

**Chapter 2: New home**  
  
_Run away, run from the past.  
  
Find a place and get some rest.  
  
No need in people, forget them all.  
  
You are the only one in control.  
  
__ VenusPlay_

_........................................................................  
_  
Harry landed in a middle of a large room. His head was still spinning from the affects of the portkey but he managed to take a look around. The room was filled with weapons, boxes and armours.  
  
"Not a portkey fan, ha?" Chuckled a voice nearby. The stranger that brought him to this place reached out his hand and helped Harry up.  
  
"Richard Bones. The head of the Unspeakables department and a new recruit of the Order of the Phoenix." Harry looked at the man with suspicion in his eyes. He couldn't be sure the man wasn't a death eater. Maybe it was some kind of trap.  
  
"Prove that the order sent you." Harry asked.  
  
Richard Bones chuckled again. "Well..I didn't kill you, did I?"  
  
Harry didn't look convinced. "What is the address of the order Headquarters?" He asked. If the man was really from the order he was supposed to answer to that question without a problem.  
  
"Grimmauld place 12." The man that introduced himself as Richard Bones smiled. "And now lets go, I have a letter for you from professor Dumbledore here somewhere." He grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him from the room. Harry decided he could trust the man.  
  
"Mister Bones, where are we?" He asked eventually, a dozen other questions running in his head as they passed corridors and rooms. The place looked big but cosy except some evil looking portraits and disappearing steps.  
  
"We are in the Bones mansion. It's not as big as it sounds though. The Bones Family has been living here for generations. I'm taking you to your new room now. Bruisy fixed it for you yesterday. And please call me Richard."  
  
"Bruisy?" asked Harry avoiding a particularly evil looking sculpture that tried to bite his hand.  
  
"Our house elf. A dangerous little creature, truly. Always gets himself in trouble. I stopped counting how many times he injured himself ages ago. Never saw a house elf clumsier then our Bruisy." Answered Richard, scratching his bold head in amusement.  
  
"Did you say my room? Am I going to live here?" Inquired Harry, finally realizing what he heard but not daring to believe it yet. Richard smiled invitingly.  
  
"Yes, you will. And here is your room. A letter with all the explanations is on the writing table. If you need anything just call Bruisy or myself. Bathroom is down the hall. Come downstairs for dinner at seven and I'll introduce you to the rest of the family. I have some things that need my immediate attention so I'll see you later." Said Richard before disappearing behind a corner, leaving Harry in front of a large wooden door.  
  
Harry walked into his room hesitantly. It was large and lighted. It looked very comfortable.  
  
The furniture was made of bright wood. A big closet was placed in front of the bed.  
  
The sheets were in two colours- yellow and black. Hufflepuff colours, thought Harry, wondering if Richard Bones had any connection to Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff student from the DA.  
  
Harry turned his attention to a large framed painting that hanged on the wall. It was a red dragon flying in the sky. The artist captured it perfectly, thought Harry, admiring the portrait until the dragon decided to wink at Harry and ruined the effect.  
  
A table was placed near the window that faced beautiful blossoming shady garden. Harry picked up the letter from his table and unfolded it.

_Dear Harry,  
  
I hope I find you well. I hope that you had time to mourn over your loss and you are better now. Either way, you heard the prophecy and you know that we cannot wait anymore. You must be prepared for what is to come. I arranged a training program for you.  
  
You will be taught Defence against the Dark Arts by a good friend of mine, Richard Bones with whom you will be staying for the rest of the summer.  
  
Professor McGonagall will come twice a week to instruct you on becoming Animagus. Yes, I think you should become one since we can use it as an element of surprise. Any advantage can be crucial. Also I'll be sending young Nymphadora Tonks to train you. I have a suspicion and I need her to confirm that suspicion.  
  
I, myself will come to teach you Occlumency whenever I'll have the time for it.  
  
Don't worry about protection since Richard's mansion has the same one as the place you have been in last summer.  
  
Please learn all you can and don't dwell on what cannot be changed.  
  
Most importantly of all, Harry, try to have a good summer.  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry,  
  
Albus Dumbledore_

_  
  
_Harry didn't know what to think. He was happy he didn't have to stay with the Dursleys anymore. And Richard did look like a good man. And he was very happy he had his own room. But he couldn't understand what training Pr. Dumbledore was writing about. It was summer and he wasn't supposed to use magic. How was he supposed to be trained then? And what suspicion Pr. Dumbledore wanted to confirm? Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a low voice.  
  
"Do you like it?! Do you like?" The speaker was a weird looking house elf. He wore green shorts and a pair of brown dirty shoes. He had a mane of curly white hair. There was also some hair on his chest.  
  
"So? Do you like it or not?" Demanded the house elf in a commanding voice. Harry was a little bit shocked by this behaviour. He never saw a house elf so aggressive before.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry. The house elf rolled his eyes in desperation.  
  
"Brui-sy is talk-ing a-bo-ut the room. Brui-sy ask-s : Do you li-ke your room?" he pronounced every word as if he thought Harry was mentally defective.  
  
"This room is very nice. I like it." Answered Harry truthfully.  
  
"Very nice? Nice?" Bruisy, the house elf looked extremely offended. "Bruisy worked on this all day. Bruisy found a picture with dragon to entertain master Harry Potter because Bruisy knows Master Potter likes flying. Bruisy is no longer nice to Master Potter. Bruisy has its honor."  
  
"I'm sorry I offended you, Bruisy. I didn't mean to." Harry hurried to assure the house elf.  
  
"Too late now. Bruisy's little heart is broken and nothing can heal it." The house elf made a dramatic gesture towards his heart and walked out of the room whispering something about disrespectful youth.  
  
Harry was both amused and troubled. Bruisy was definitely one of the most strange house elfs he ever saw.  
  
"Bruisy must remind Master Potter dinner is ready." The house elf appeared again. Sending Harry what he probably thought was an intimidating look he added. "Bruisy is watching Master Potter." He glared at Harry again and finally disappeared with a pop.  
  
Harry decided not to pay any attention to Bruisy and came down for a dinner.  
  
The family room was very nice looking. A large table for six was already made and the food spread nice aroma that reached Harry and reminded him that he didn't eat normally since Hogwarts. A blonde, tiny woman was sitting near the table and when she noticed Harry, she smiled kindly.  
  
"You must be Harry. My name is Lora. Nice to finally meet you."  
  
"Err..nice to meet you too." said Harry in embarrassment.  
  
Lora smiled again. "Sit down, Harry. Richard will be here any minute."  
  
After awhile Richard arrived together with the rest of the family.  
  
The family included Richard, his pretty wife Lora and their kids; Susan, who was embarrassed to see her former DA teacher at her house and Jack, a very hyperactive ten year old who informed Harry that he will be going to Hogwarts this year. Bruisy was the last to arrive and he continued to shoot Harry evil glares through the night.  
  
Harry was told by Richard that his friends, Hermione and Ron are worried and that he should write them a letter to calm their fears. Harry didn't feel like doing it so he postponed it for later.  
  
Harry began to like the Bones family and he decided to take Pr. Dumbledore's advice and enjoy this summer.

* * *

_Review!_


	3. Metarphomagus

_To my Beta- MuseAngel- thank you for your help_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Metarphomagus**  
  
_Today I'll discover my first ray,  
  
Today I'll challenge sun,  
  
Today I'll talk to rain,  
  
And tommorow, I'll just have fun.  
  
VenusPlay_

_.........................................................................  
_  
Harry was walking in the gloomy garden that always had such a calming effect on him. He didn't know where excactly he was headed to, he just knew that there was something in the garden that was calling for him.  
  
The birds were singing and Harry could almost understand them. He smiled at them. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that he was not supposed to understand them, that it wasn't normal thing to do, not even for a wizard. Harry shrugged that thought off of him and concentrated on his mission. There was something he came for here, he was looking for that for the longest time. And now he was so close to get it. So close.  
  
A sudden flicker of white flashed in the shaded invironment of the garden. Was that what he was looking for? He wasn't sure, he had to explore it farther. He hurried up, pushing annoying branches out of his way, tripping on roots to get to it. The garden seemed to be determined to stop him. He wouldn't let anyone stop him.  
  
When he came closer he finally saw it. Her. Harry didn't know who she was and he couldn't ask her. Somehow he knew that she wouldn't answer. That she wouldn't talk to him.  
  
She was sitting on a thick low branch that belonged to a huge old tree. It was probably the oldest tree Harry ever saw. Her little figure was leaning on the tree while she watched him. Harry couldn't see her face because of the green flora of the tree but he knew she was watching him. Her dress waved a little when the wind got stronger.  
  
Harry was hypnotized. He knew she was extremely important to him and he was sure that he was just as important to her. He knew what she was feeling just as he knew what those birds were singing about. He knew she cared for him. He knew she needed him and he knew that she was looking at him with tenderness even though he couldn't see her eyes.  
  
He was about to approach her when he felt a cold liquid splashed on his face. Startled, Harry jumped and fell painfully on the floor. Openning his eyes, he saw the white ceiling of his room and the melancholic face of Bruisy. The hairy house elf held an empty water jur in one hand, which contents were currently spilled on Harrys face, and a pair of glasses in the other. Harry grabed his glasses from Bruisy and scolded at the house elf. Bruisy who made a habit out of waking Harry up with a stream of cold water, smiled nonshalantly.  
  
"Bruisy came to tell young Master Potter that Miss Tonks is awaiting downstairs for the weekly lesson. Master Potter must eat his breakfast now if he doesn't want to be late for his practice again." Bruisy sneered to that comment, obviously thinking it was a crime to be late.  
  
Harry dismissed Bruisy, annoyed. The house elf woke Harry up every morning, spilling cold water on his face. Harry didn't have a decent sleep for two weeks already because of that house elf.  
  
He groaned in frustration when he remembered how close he was to see the mystery girl from his dream. He dreamt about her for a week now and was already getting desperate to see her face or to talk to her. He knew she had nothing to do with Voldemort because his scar never hurt after those dreams and also because she gave him this feeling of comfort and belonging he never experienced before. Harry highly doubted that Voldemort was capable on creating such feelings in others.  
  
Harry got dressed in his new clothes that Lora has bought for him a few days ago. He was embarassed to wear them in the beginning but since the Bones received him very wormly, his embarrasment lessened. Lora and Richard treated him very kindly, as if he was their son and Harry got used to them very quickly.  
  
Their son, Jack, befriended Harry fast too and was busy following Harry all day long, demanding flying lessons. As Harry found out later, Jack was as hyperactive on a broom as he was on the ground. He was flying on an extremely high speed, his blond hair waving in the air like a flag. When Harry succeded to pull Jack from his broom, the boy looked at Harry with his gray eyes wide opened and insured Harry that he will be trying to get to the Hufflepuff team as soon as he will be sorted to the house. Harry laughed at Jack's enthusiasm but promised to train the boy at school too.  
  
However, Harry spent most of his time in the Bones mansion with Susan. In the short amount of time he was there, Susan managed to become his friend. Harry felt that he could talk freely in front of her. She was quiet and shy and gave him certain feeling of safety. He knew she will never tell anyone all the things he confessed to her. Harry told her about his life with the Dursleys and some of the events of Department of Mysteries. She was a good listener and Harry discovered that conversations with her made him feel better and helped him to accept Sirius's death.  
  
He was surprised to discover that Susan didn't have many friends in school except Ernie McMillan and Hannah Abbot and that her favourite subject at school was Astronomy. He was even more surprised to discover that what he thought was Sirius star, was a totally different star called Antares. When Susan told him that, Harry recalled that he got a Poor on his Astronomy OWL which wasn't that surprising now.  
  
Wandering at those thoughts, Harry headed downstairs for his lesson with Tonks. She was already waiting for him in the leaving room.  
  
"Watcher, Harry! Have you practiced on making your hair longer? Come on, show me what what you can do." Tonks greeted him as he entered the leaving room.  
  
"Well, I practiced and I can only grow my hair if I cut it earlier." Harry felt somewhat embarrassed at his little progress from last week. However, Tonks didn't look disappointed. She pulled her wand, mattered a quick incantation and the next minute Harry watched, surprised as locks of his black hair were falling on the floor. Tonks gave him a mirror and when he looked into it, he saw his confused and bold self staring at him in shock. Before he could protest at Tonks's actions, the mirror gave a loud scream and caused startled Harry to knock it on the floor. But it wasn't the worst thing that happened. At the mirrors loud scream, Lora, Susan and Jack came running downstairs. Lora opened her mouth and froze on her place. Susan looked petrified too and was pressing her hand to her mouth in horror. Jack looked shocked in the beginning but then he suddenly fell on the floor and broke in what looked like an uncontrolable fits of laughter.  
  
Tonks, who caused that mess in the first place was already laughing herself to tears and her laughter only increased when she looked at Harrys expression. Harry was never as embarassed in his life. He felt himself redden and wanted to disappear from the face of the earth. He especially didn't want Susan to see him like that but wasn't sure why.  
  
"Well, you can try to grow it back, now that you have a good motive to do so." Said Tonks, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Harry only glared at her before picking up the the protesting mirror from the floor and concentrating hard on growing his hair. He stared into the mirror who tried to distract him by shouting at him nasty remarks about his boldness to be bald.  
  
Harry ignored the mirror, closed his eyes and pictured himself with his black and untied hair. After awhile he felt a weird tickling on his head and neck. A few gasps were heard also. When he opened his eyes, he saw Tonks looking at him with pride in her eyes. Susans expression of simpathy was replaced by awe and amazement. Lora looked at him, smiling and even Jack stopped his laughter and looked surprised.  
  
When Harry turned his attention to the mirror, it whistled and said that he looked much better. Harry had to agree. His hair was long now, much longer than it ever was. It reached pass his shoulders and the intense black color was striking. Being so long, it couldn't stuck to every direction like it used to do when it was short and it just lied flat. That's probably was the reason for its shining. It kind of reminded Harry of his godfather's hair. He liked that last thought and asked Tonks hesitatingly if he can keep it. That brought defenitive nods from everyone in the room. Harry wasn't too sure yet about the whole thing so he asked a ribbon to tie his hair and was given one immediately.  
  
For the rest of the hour, Harry practiced with Tonks on growing his nails long and he seemed to catch how it's done quickly.  
  
When she left, Pr. McGonagall arrived and Harry knew what it ment. His first Animagi lesson.

* * *

_As always, review!_


End file.
